Precious Time
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Terry put so much effort into actually getting to the party and then it takes an unexpected turn.


**Precious Time**

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Warnings for swearing and homophobic slurs. Written for the QLFC.

* * *

><p>That morning I woke up cold. Although, it didn't strike me as odd until a few seconds later when I turned to face my bedside table and the clock flashed across at me through the dark.<p>

8:03

My whole body lurched upwards out of bed. That was why it was cold; it was cold because I hadn't turned the heating on. I grabbed my nearest jumper and rushed down the stairs into the main house, pulling it over my head as I went. At half past eight, the rest of the house would start waking up and they would expect breakfast and the house to actually be heated. I should have turned it on hours ago. I practically sprinted down the upstairs corridor until I reached the staircase. I slid down the banister, stumbling at the bottom as I avoided Denton, my step-father's rather large, grumpy black cat. He hissed and stirred, but nothing more as I made my way into the basement to start the heating up.

Luckily, I'd moved some logs from the log store the night previous so it took about ten minutes to build up the fire and get the heating going properly. It was unfortunate, however, that I had got up so late because I now had less than fifteen minutes to start breakfast. On top of that, being still in my pyjamas and a jumper wasn't considered to be a presentable way to walk around the house either, but I was sure that my step-father and my step-brothers would prefer that they had breakfast over that.

I quickly grabbed a cereal box and placed it on the table next to a jug of milk and orange juice. I waved my hand at cupboards so that the table now had cutlery and crockery laid down. It was getting later and later by the second. Heating up two pans for bacon and eggs, I popped six pieces of bread into the toaster and then crossed to the fridge.

The next few seconds seemed to pass so fast I didn't quite know what happened. One moment I'd pulled out the eggs from the fridge and the next moment someone slammed into me and they were on the floor, splattered across the tiles.

One voice quickly spoke up, "What the hell, Terry?"

"Why would you drop eggs all over the floor?" another voice accused.

That would be Drew and Daniel, my two older step-brothers, they had both arrived for breakfast. I wanted so desperately to say that Drew had knocked them from my hand on purpose, but as soon as I opened my mouth to say something, another person arrived in the kitchen.

"Why is there egg all over the floor, Terry?"

I looked up at my step-father, who was dressed already to go into work, and looking pointedly down his nose as me. I knew he wouldn't accept any blame to be placed on Drew or Daniel so I would have to take the blame to avoid being punished further for making a mess. I internally sighed, "They slipped when I took them out of the fridge; I'm really sorry."

"I suggest you clean it up and go and get some more from the chicken coop," he said, "Then you have about twenty minutes before I expect food on the table. We'll talk about your inadequacy later after I've been to work."

"Yes, sir," I muttered, dropping to my knees to clean up the eggs.

It was later that day that I heard about the New Year party at Selwyn House. I was fixing up a cabinet outside Drew's room just off the main corridor, but Daniel and him weren't exactly being quiet about the things they wanted to do at the party; I settled for listening. I hoped that maybe I could go too because some of my Hogwarts friends would definitely be there. Susan and Anthony would be at least.

"Come on, you couldn't pull her if you tried," Drew snorted.

"I bet you I can pull at least three more girls than you on Friday," Daniel replied.

"What you betting?"

"Oh I'd say ten galleons," Daniel answered. "At least."

"You're on."

It was a moment before I noticed the two of them were heading towards the door and I had to move quickly back over to what I was doing. Obviously, I wasn't quick enough because Drew's attention immediately fell to me, "Were you listening in to our conversation, you little twerp?"

"I have far more laborious things to busy myself with than eavesdrop on your ludicrous wager," I answered, not looking up for a moment. When I did look up, Drew looked rather confused, which I smirked at. He was by far the stupidest of the two. Unfortunately, Daniel was not stupid, in fact he was rather clever and he definitely could decipher what I'd said.

"Drew, he's messing with you," he explained. "Terry is just trying to confuse you on purpose."

Once it had been explained, Drew scowled and pushed me sharply back against the wall, grabbing the front of my jumper to pull me closer. It was a threat tactic and honestly, it did scare me a little.

"Don't try anything like that again, you little shit," he sneered, before throwing me forward to the floor. Just for good measure he kicked me as the two of them passed and I stayed down just in case it seemed as though I wanted to continue a fight.

I did not.

The rest of the day I spent day-dreaming more than usual. I had to think of a way to ask my step-father whether I could go to the Selwyn's New Year's party after this morning's egg catastrophe. I would have to make it up by not making one single mistake between now and Friday and I would probably have to buy or get the things I needed with the little money I had. I could probably use the dress robes from the Yule Ball two years ago with a few minor adjustments or something like that. I'd probably have to really polish up my shoes and I could wear my father's watch that he'd left me; the one I'd had to hide just in case my step-father had taken it to sell or keep himself.

It was just about getting to the party now.

Later that day, I was stood in my step-father's office listening to him relay the rules for the twentieth time this summer. He kept talking and talking and all I seemed to be thinking about was asking about was how to ask him whether I could go to that party on Friday.

"...your mother never would have stood for it. I let you remain here out of my love for her, don't overstay your welcome. Any problems?"

I glanced up and cleared my throat before speaking, "Yes."

He seemed shocked, if only for a moment. I never questioned anything and in a sense I wasn't questioning anything, I was simply asking whether I could go to the party. He would have no reason to say no, surely.

"Go ahead," he answered, his eyes dark.

"I'd like to go to the Selwyn's New Year's party," I said quickly.

An amused look crossed his face, as though he couldn't believe that I had asked him that of all things. He contemplated it for a moment before he answered, "I don't see any reason why not, but I don't have the money to buy anything and you will have to complete all of your weekend chores before the Friday afternoon. You also won't mess up anything either between now and then either. Do you understand?"

"Yes, completely," I replied quickly, trying to keep the smile off my face. "Thank you, sir."

He waved me away and I beamed brightly when I turned, hurrying up to my room to start the adjustments to my suit before I had to make dinner.

Friday came faster than I expected, but I had already finished all my chores early in the morning and started to get ready around ten o'clock. The dress robes now fitted nicely and were crease free. I'd spent an hour making my shoes look like they had when they'd been brought, shiny and scuff-free. I'd brought new laces to replace the others that had frayed and both lost their aglets. They were now waiting by the door to be put on before I left. At six o'clock that evening I pried up the loose floorboard under my bed and took out my watch, attaching in carefully around my wrist. I looked in the mirror one last time, happy that there wasn't a hair out of place or a dirty smudge on my face. For once, I'd expected nothing to go wrong.

Unfortunately, that feeling didn't last for long. Why had I been so naive to believe I really would be going to the party? Two steps of footsteps thundered up the stairs outside my door and it burst open without any warning. I jumped and spun around to face Drew and Daniel, who both looked as smug as ever.

"What do you two want?" I muttered, subconsciously pulling my sleeve down over my watch in hope they wouldn't see it.

"Dad sent us to say the portkey was ready," Daniel began, taking a few steps closer and grabbing my wrist. "Now what is that? Drew look at this; Terry has an expensive watch."

Drew came closer as I wrenched my arm away; they weren't having the watch.

"Let me see," Drew demanded.

I shook my head, "No."

I pushed past the both of them and headed for my shoes by the door, but within in seconds they'd grabbed an arm each and dragged me backwards, pinning me down to the floor. I struggled against them, fear coursing through my veins when I realised they were stronger and bigger than me and I wasn't going to win. Unluckily, that little bit of fight that was trying to get away earned me a swift punch to the nose, which crunched a little on impact. My head snapped sideways and I fell still, desperate to keep myself from suffering yet more punches.

"You should know by now, Drew doesn't like to be told no," Daniel warned, his fingers unfastening my watch. I immediately went to struggle again, but received a punch to the stomach for my troubles. Once I caught my breath and focused, Daniel was holding the watch up to the light.

"It's mine," I said.

"Nothing in this house is yours, Terry," Daniel answered. "Where did you get it?"

I stuck my chin out and didn't answer.

"Fine." Daniel sneered as he stood and Drew pulled me to my feet, slamming me back against the wardrobe. My head connected viciously with the wood and I saw stars. Two more punches and several sharp kick to the ribs had me pretty much gasping for breath and ready to answer Daniel's question.

"Where did you get it?"

"My Dad gave it to me," I rasped, spitting out blood onto the floor.

My brother's shared a look and Daniel held it up to the light once more, "Explains why its tat."

I watched in horror was he let go, letting it drop almost seven foot from where he was holding it in the air. I scrambled across the floor, but it smashed on the hardwood barely a few inches away. Immediately tears prickled behind my eyes. That was literally the only thing I still had that belonged to either of my parents and now it was broken and cracked. Drew sneered when he saw my face, smirking, "Are you going to cry, you poof?"

"No."

My voice cracked and my two step-brothers laughed in unison. Daniel kicked the watch away under my desk and Drew kicked me hard in the leg.

"Look at me, faggot. Are you crying?" He shouted, "Don't lie to me."

I winced, curling up into a ball on the floor to protect myself. Drew shouted abuse and kicked me a bit more before he backed off. I remained still, biting my lip to hold back sobs because I shouldn't be crying about a watch.

"Come on Drew, we're going to be late," I heard Daniel say. "That slut Greengrass won't wait all night because we spent all night kicking the shit out of our pathetic little step-brother."

Then they were gone. When I could no longer hear them I dragged myself into a sitting position and I buried my head in my arms. My body was aching and everything was shaking with fear and anger. Not only had they broken my Dad's watch, but they'd bloodied and ripped my dress robes. I was going nowhere tonight. At sometime in the next half an another I collected my broken watch and curled up on the bed, nursing my aching ribs and ignoring the bloody nose and rapidly forming bruises.

Without any warning a voice came out of nowhere, "What are you doing?"

I sat up so fast I winced in pain and looked straight to the window ledge that was now occupied by none only than what appeared to be my institutionalised sister.

I squinted at her figure, "Elizabeth?"

"No," she answered, "Today I'm more of your Fairy Godsister. Elizabeth is very much unaware of this encounter happening. So I'll reiterate, what are you doing?"

Confused I rubbed the back of my neck, "I'm lying here being miserable?"

"Wrong," she answered, "You're getting ready for the Selwyn's New Year's Party."

I didn't get chance to say anything for a moment because all of a sudden she pulled me to my feet and it hurt like hell.

"I can't," I said quickly.

"No such word as can't," she smiled. That was something my mother and father used to say all the time.

"But I'm injured."

"Oh never mind all that, I can fix almost everything," she replied with a roll of her eyes. My Fairy Godsister waved her wand straight at me and suddenly the aches were gone, my robes looked brand new and were unstained. Then my watch, that had just a moment ago been laying on the bedside broken was now ticking on my wrist. I stared at my reflection from across the room in shock. How had she done that?

I could go to the party.

My Fairy Godsister checked her own watch, "You better get going, you haven't got long."

I rushed to the door and pulled on my shoes. After, I put my hand on my doorknob and then turned back and beamed at her, "Thank you for this."

"Ah ah ah, not so fast, Terry," she called, making me stop in the doorway. "Remember I'm not a miracle worker, the effects caused by a Fairy Godsister or likewise only last until the end of the day. At midnight precisely those injuries and all other adjustments I made will return; you need to be home when that happens."

"That won't be a problem," I answered. "I'll be back when before then. See you Lizzy."

I turned and left without even realising my mistake. Little did I know that she looked after my retreating back with a sad smile and a heavy heart that she could not truly solve all my problems with a flick of her wand. I, however, was more concerned about getting to the Selwyn's party in time.

I apparated straight to their main gates and was shown inside by a servant, who I promptly thanked and headed into the crowd of guests to find someone I recognised. Eventually after ten minutes of searching I found Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil and Susan Bones talking in a corner near the stairs. Before I could make myself known, Susan saw me and hurried over throwing her arms around me.

"Terry," she squeaked. "I thought you weren't going to turn up."

"We saw your step-family arrive fifteen minutes ago," Anthony added,

I shrugged, "Yeah well, I didn't want to arrive with them."

An hour later I decided to go find a bathroom, since I'd neglected to go before I left home in all my excitement. It wasn't until I was walking along a very empty first floor corridor back in the direction of all the noise that my night took an interesting turn. I found Thomas Selwyn, a seventh year Slytherin, overseeing the party madness from a balcony looking over the main hall below. Padma had told me that her parents had mentioned that the party was thrown as a cover up. Her parents had told her that the Selwyns' were keen on finding Thomas a wife from the large selection of Pureblood girls that were attending the party this evening. To me, he didn't look at all impressed from where I was standing.

He was standing in dress robes of emerald green with his arms folded, like he was on a completely different planet to the rest of the party. All of a sudden he noticed me staring at him and I blushed violently, turning away to hide it.

"No wait, you're Terry Boot right?" he asked.

I hoped I wasn't blushing that much when I stopped to respond, "Yeah I am."

"Come here," he waved me over as he leant over the balcony, staring at the guests. I approached him cautiously and stood beside him.

"Do any of these girls catch your eye?" he questioned, surprising me. I certainly hadn't expected him to ask my opinion on girls. That was not a subject I knew a lot about. I looked down at the girls around his age for a long while and truthfully, no one did stand out.

"Not really," I answered. Truth be told, I'd never been that interested in girls like that. I figured I hadn't reached the stage

Thomas sighed, "Exactly. Now look again; do any of the boys catch your eye?"

I immediately stammered and felt the heat rise in my cheeks once more, "What?"

"It's not a trick question, Terry," Thomas promised, "I just want to know."

After a moment of staring at him in complete confusion, I turned and looked around the hall below again, this time at the boys Thomas' age. After a short moment, I pointed at a dark-haired boy stood chatting to a blonde girl in a bright blue dress by the drinks table. Without thinking I answered, "Him. He's cute."

Thomas grinned, "See I thought so too, but then he started to talk to her and I figured he probably wouldn't be up for it."

"Up for what-?" I began, before correcting myself. "Wait, no, don't answer that."

"You're a sixth year," Thomas continued. "Did you come with family or friends?"

"I kind of came alone, but there's a few people I know here," I answered.

He looked down at the hall and point to where Susan, Anthony and Padma were standing, "That's them right?"

I followed his eyeline, "Yes, it is."

It occurred to me that perhaps Thomas was stood out of the way making small talk with me because he did not want to mix with his guests, and judging by the conversation we had just had I suspected it was because he had no interest in girls, rather in boys. He did not want to get married at all and that would most likely disappoint his parents. Somehow that didn't cause me any concern as I stood listening to him, on the contrary, I rather enjoyed standing out of the way and talking with Thomas. Although, I didn't realise how much I was enjoying the conversation until I noticed we had been talking for over an hour.

Was I not interested in girls for the same reason Thomas wasn't?

Thinking about it was so complex that I decided I would leave the thinking on the back burner until later.

A voice interrupted me anyway, "Dinner will be served in the main dining room in five minutes."

Thomas sighed, "I better go find my parents and let you go back to your friends, before they wonder where you've been."

I watched him walk away, his robes swishing behind him as he descended the main staircase in search of his parents. My eyes wandered over to my friends, who were now stood by the drinks table, and I decided it was time to rejoin them.

All the time during and after the meal, when Thomas had to meet other families with his parents, we continued to shared varying looks of disgust or intrigue. Again this was another thing I hadn't even noticed I was doing until Susan raised an eyebrow at me in amusement from across the table as if to say, I know what you're doing. I tried to be as discreet as possible from then on.

Susan cornered me afterwards, "Terry, do you like Thomas?"

"Don't be silly," I stammered.

Susan rolled her eyes and smiled, "Okay, what about this: do you want to go spend more of the party with him?"

I looked over my shoulder just once, spotting Thomas by the over back doors and nodded. Susan laughed and waved me away. I wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but I quickly turned and weaved in and out of the dancers towards the back doors. From then on the remainder of the night rushed past in a blur and Thomas and I seemed to stray further and further from the crowd and ended up sat outside at the bottom of the garden.

"You know Terry, you've made my night bearable," he explained.

"I'm sure it's not just me," I answered, taking off my watch to rub the skin underneath before I replaced it carefully.

"I actually think it might have been," Thomas smirked, "Don't go soft on me now. We've got ages; its not long until the new year now though, probably five minutes or so."

I hummed in agreement as he leant in closer to me, until all of a sudden a cold dread sank right into me and I jumped right up from the bench, startling him. I looked down at my watch in sheer panic.

11:56

Why the hell had I not been thinking about the fact I need to be back home by midnight?

"I've got to go," I said.

"Wait, what?" Thomas scowled, getting to his feet in surprise, "It's not even midnight yet, you can't leave."

"I need to. I'm going to be late." I turned and sighed, "Bye Thomas."

I didn't give him chance to say much else before I ran back towards the house. Instead of going through I ran round the whole thing and towards the main gates, checking my watch frantically every few seconds. He didn't follow me, not that I had expected him too. When I reached the gate, I spun on a rather dizzy heel and attempted to prevent any splinting. I don't know how, but I managed it, practically crawling up the stairs and passing flat out on my bed in ripped robes and aching everywhere.

What the hell had I done at that party?


End file.
